Don't Leave Me Here Alone
by Halo Child
Summary: Serena catches Darien kissing another girl, overhears the girls badmouthing her, and loses her memory all in a week. Where's her hero, now?
1. prologue: I can't believe it!

Hey y'all guys. This my first story so R&R *cringes at all the bad things about to be said....err written* Anyways...........................on with the story!!!  
  
*lil voice(Megan) inside my head whispers* Megan(voice): don't forget disclaimers........  
  
Annie(me): well if they think SM is really mine they is seriously tripping.  
  
Megan(voice): just do it! or else I get a pay cut again.  
  
Annie(me): you're getting PAID?!!?!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and characters in the Sailor Moon Episodes(or anything else for that matter) are not my creations......DARNIT!!!  
  
On with the Story!!!  
  
prologue  
  
*~*~*  
  
"OMG NOOOO!!! This..This can't be HAPPENING! Noooo! Darien!!" Serena stepped back out of the door way. At her voice, Darien looked up. Tears slipped down her alabaster face as her heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces.  
  
"No, Serena. Wait. This isn't what you think!" he started to rise, but to his surprise, the then quiet green-haired lady grabbed him back down by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"It exactly what she thinks, lover." The beauty replied before they collapsed on each other kissing again. Darien wretched away from her grasp and ran to the door, but Serena was already gone.  
  
"Damn!" He fiercely whispered and ran down the hall towards the exit of the building. Back in the room, the woman smiled wickedly and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Serena ran and ran, trying to block out the painful image that burned in her mind. Tears blurred her vision, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She just wanted to get away from the pain. Concrete became grass as she dimly realized she was in the park, heading towards the lake. It was her favorite place, but as she caught sight of it she fell, tripping over a hidden boulder in the grass. Dazed, she couldn't move as her mind flashed from he image of Darien to the conversation she overheard from the girls.  
  
[Flash]  
  
"...so inconsiderate, making us wait for her." Serena, hiding behind a bush, recognized Amy's voice. :I'm sorry!:  
  
"I know! And she's so stupid! A lab rat on drugs has a higher IQ than she does." Serena winced as she heard Lita's voice. :I'll get better!:  
  
"Did you notice her hair? Total catastrophe! I don't think she even takes it down to wash it." Tears watered her baby blue eyes as Mine's voice utter those words. :I'll change!:  
  
"OMG, I wish we had never ever met her. She doesn't deserve our friendship." Her heart shattered as Raye's words. As tears silently made their way down her cheeks, she slipped away. :I'll leave...:  
  
[Flash]  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Serena whispered brokenly. Rain started to fall, lightly then harder, mingling with her tears. She still laid, sobbing on her stomache, arms acting as a pillow for her head. Closing her eyes, she tried to dull the pain, but it was still as intense. Tears still fell as she slipped into an uneasy sleep, unaware of the stranger that watched her. 


	2. Ch1: Stranger

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I'm so sorry this is so late I meant to have it up like 1 day after the 1st chapter but me and my brother and my sister had a power struggle over the computer and now I can finally get on but not on weekends  
  
Megan: what does that have to do with the story?  
  
Me: I thought they'd like to know why it was so late...... don't yell at me again  
  
Megan: *sigh* Just start typing.  
  
disclaimer: own SM? no  
  
Don't leave me here alone Chap 1  
  
  
  
"Serena! Where are you?!" Darien called as he ran through the park. Rain plastered his hair to his forehead and sent riverlets of water to his eyes. But this didn't shake his determination to find Serena. He had already checked Serena's house, but her parents haven't seen her all day. Then he had checked the girls but he was told the same thing. Serena had even missed a metting, and with the darkness plotting their final fatal attack, they needed their princess stable and present.  
  
As the sky got darker, his worry rose and his ever-active imagination conjured up terrible images that chilled his heart.  
  
"SERENA!" he called once again, trying to be heard over the pirnding rain. :Oh, Serena: he despaired. :Where could you have possibly ran off to....THE LAKE!: Darien suddenly recalled Serena saying something about the lake  
  
"I love the lake, It's so peaceful, a shelter where I go to escape pain and hurt. Now, I have you too!"a voicec whispered in his mind as he burst into speed. Finally, he caught a glimpse of the lake. HYe saw someone already there though.  
  
"Serena?" He called, going towards the figure. But as he got closer, his mind registered two things. One, the figure was a man Two, Serena was lying next to the stranger.....And she wasn't moving.  
  
Darien's heart stopped for a second before pounding with fear. The man didn't notice Darien.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Darien shouted, almost reaching him. The unknown man looked up, shadows creating a sinister effect. He had black hair and was dressed in blue uniform-like clothing. As he looked up, shock registered in his facec, then a dim anger.  
  
Darien sensed danger and wildly reached for a rose. Tuxedo Mask stood there now.  
  
"Let her go!" Tuxedo Mask shouted to the strange man, who had picked up the unconsious Serena. A black portal opened behind him and he smiled wickedly.  
  
"Noo!!" Tuxedo Mark ran to stop the man, but they had already fallen through the portal. The black hoel whirled, but it was still open as Tuxedo Mark jumped through it as well.  
  
There was a moment of total blackness and falling before he landed on hard marble. Darien looked up and everything around him was black. Black pillars spiraled up, supporting a 2nd floor with black spiraling stairs, gleaming from the ebony chandalere that casted a glow to everything.  
  
:..it's like the Black Moon Castle...:  
  
"...brought what you asked for." Tuxedo Mask heard behind him as he stayed down on the floor, hoping to be unnoticed while trying to locate Serena. He turned his head and recognized the man that had spoken.  
  
:It's the guy that took Serena!:  
  
"Excellent. Good work." A voice from the throne spoke and Darien finally noticed him. It was yet another male, lounging on the throne, one leg slung over the armrest. A hand propped up a head full of think white hair, pale sharp features. He wore all white, a contrast to the color of the decor.  
  
:But....who is he?:  
  
Tuxedo Mask reached for two roses and prepared to launch it at the strangers. All of a sudden , a low moan was heard and he quickly found the source. It was Serena! She was laid out between the kneeling man and the prince that Tuxedo Mask guessed him to be. Serena was still moaing, her outfit still wet and plastered to her skin.  
  
An anger flared up and Tuxedo Mask couldn't wait anymore. Jumping up, he threw the roses, one to each and ran to Serena.  
  
"Serena!!! Wake up!!!"  
  
"NOOOO!" The prince screamed as he made Serena disappear. But he couldn't work magic and dodge the rose as well. He turned his head, but it still cut his left cheek, drawing blood.  
  
"LEAVE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!!!!!!!!!!" The black-haired man had evaded the rose and now pointed at him. A portal opened behind him and an extreme wind pushed him through. Darien felt the same falling sensation, experienced the same darkness. But he landed at a different location.  
  
He was back at the park again. It still rained. He was still Tuxedo Mask....  
  
But Serena was gone. 


	3. Ch2: Time to Change

OMG thank all ya'lls for the reviews. It's such a confidence booster and makes me wanna write me more hehe 0.~ Anyways!  
  
Oh my goodness! I think I just died from typing overuse.  
  
I don't feel like talking with my muse right now  
  
Megan: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T JUST CUT ME OUT LIKE THAT! I MOSTLY RAISED YOU. I WHISPERED IMAGES IN YOUR DREAMS!I CREATED THE PLOT YOU'RE WRITING NOW! WHAT! ARE YOU MENTAL!??!?!?!  
  
Me: actually, you're in it now. I just didn't know what you were gonna say. hehe..............uh oh.....  
  
Megan: I'll deal with you later. I have a story to tell.  
  
Me:...it's my story  
  
Megan: it's my idea.......you're just a dreamer...a dreamer.  
  
Me: shut up  
  
disclaimer: Sm and co. .... mine? if only this was true....;.;  
  
Don't leave me here alone Chap2  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena moaned and tried to open her eyes, but hadn't the strength to move. Odd sounds swirled around her. Someone shouted her name. :Darien?" There there was a bang and she was falling through something and landed on something soft and airy, like a cloud. : Where am I?: she thought dazzed. A sudden sleepiness came over her as she struggled to think. It got harder to think.... harder to remember....  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
"He cut my cheek! My beautiful cheek!" Diamond raged. He paced the throne room, working up a rage. All the while, his brother , Sapphire, knelt and watched.  
  
"I'm gonna make him pay! Sapphire, get up and go prepare Princess Serena. It's time the Prince of Earth felt the true pain of betrayal."  
  
"Yes, Diamond." Sapphire replied and disappeared, leaving Diamond to the mental image of Darien defeated by his own love.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
  
  
Sapphire walked into a room so covered in multi-colored pillows that he almost tripped while just stepping in. With pink and yellow pillows scattered here and there, the room was so out of place in the Ebony Palacee that it was comical. In fact, Diamond had designed this room specially for a certain princeess he had dreamed of ever since they met.  
  
The story was Diamond and Serena were once in love when she was still on the moon, before she and Darien met. One night, Diamond had intended to propose and make a declaration of undying love when Darien had came and stolen Serena. They had stayed together all that night and the day after, they announced their engagement. Diamond had gone berserk, attacking the prince in the throne room!  
  
Concerned, the Queen banished him to the Black Moon and also all his family and followers. The days after were horrible to Sapphire as he watched his beloved brother suffer so much. That day he had vowed to someday find a way to get Serena back to him.  
  
Now, as he tripped over to the Sleeping Princess, he felt a great sense of completement. His brother would finally get what he had longed for all these years.  
  
Sapphire had reached the girl by this time. He soon removed the sleep spell from the girl, but kept the paralyze spell on her. He needed her conscious but unable to escape.  
  
Soon, a moan came from her lips as her eyes slowly opened. *Blink, Blink.* Sapphire hovered a white gloved hand over her forehead, waiting.  
  
"Wha....where am I? Who are you?" Serena muttered. Light started to gather at his hand, faster and faster.What are you do.....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Serena screamed as pain burst through her head, light blinding her. She strruggled to move, but something help her down and forced her to endure the torture. She was whipped through memories at lightning speed, going back and reliving it before spinning away to the next one. The pain was incredible and tears fought their way free and down her cheeks.  
  
"ST....stt.....STOP!PLEASE!" She begged at the unseen torment. "PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the light was gone, but the pain still lingered, breathing fire through her veins and back. She cried openly now, begging for death to come end the pain. A cool hand touched her forehead and spoke, but her head pounded so hard she couldn't hear the words. But the pain had dulled and finally she was blessed with sleep.  
  
But there was an aching hole in her heart.......like something was taken from her.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Diamond ran into the room at Serena's scream...and instantly tripped. Cursing, he blasted away and with feathers stuck all over his head, he made his way towards Sapphire.  
  
"My goodness!" Diamond opened his eyes wide with surprise at the look of pure pain on the face of the girl he had loved for so long. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Sapphire sat stunned. His ears still rang with the sound of utter torment. His fist glowed a golden color, but only now did he realize Diamond was talking to him.  
  
"Sapphire?" Diamond said, voice lined with concern.Sapphire blinked a couple of times.  
  
"I...I just did what you told me to, Diamond." he slowly opened his hand to reveal a pure white crystal that seemed to have something alive inside. A burst of pleasure raced through Diamond, and he took it from Sapphire eagerly.  
  
"Oh yea!" He exclaimed, staring intently at the gem. "Let's start the changing process now." There was a flash of black magic . When Sapphire could see again, his eyes widen in surprise. Resting in his brother's hand, instead of a silver-white crystal, there was a gleaming onyx crystal, perfect and flawless and as black as the darkest night.  
  
"Now," Diamond whispered. "Now she's truly and wholly mine."  
  
Sapphire just started at the precious gem that held all of the princess's memories----changed.  
  
Serena slept on. 


	4. author's note

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! I'm sooooo sorry guyz!! I know that I haven't written in forever!!!I've been extrememly busy with work and school..........*dodges a tomatoe* But I got some great news!!! no I don't have another chapter out, but I'm working on it. I know my previous capters have been as short as you could think of so I"m trying to write a lot before I post my next chapter  
  
  
  
Good new: I have the ending all writen out.....It's kinda funny too if you think about it....I have the ending...but not the rest of the story lol!! well mainly it's cuz I"m writing it out in paper first before I type it because I don't get the computer all to myself these days.....*Sigh* but this story isn't gone yet! I still work on it when I get time ^.^   
  
SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I"M TRYING MY BEST HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Ch3: Figuring It Out

wow...I actually have another chapter out . I thought for sure i was gonna never work on this plot ever again but thanks to a stray review that just recently been made, I picked up interest again. Actually, that was the second reason. The first one was cuz I was just bored. the Internet does get that way. But anyways.  
  
I'm SOOO SORRY to make you all wait so much. Ya'll prolly have to reread over this. the chapters aren't that long. I had to reread....oh well... on with the story! HEHE,  
  
LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION! disclaimer:sm&co is not mine...*tear*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* ___Chapter 3___ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...and now Serena's in trouble and we HAVE to do something!" Darien shouted. He had just briefed Lita, Mina, Rei, and Ami on what happened with Serena, all listening with rapt attention and genuine concern. He had just called an EXTREME emergency session at Rei's temple.  
  
"Ami have you located Serena via her crystal?" Rei asked Ami, who was furiously typing on her blue mini-comp.  
  
"Darien, sit down. You've been pacing back and forth. We gotta think with a clear head if we're going to get Serena back." Mina said. "Artemis, you got any clue about these people that Darien just described?"  
  
"Maybe. There's a glimmer of something familiar about a black castle with a pale king......." he replied.  
  
"Think harder!" Lita slammed her fist down onto the tabletop. Thankfully she didn't break it. "We have to save Serena!"  
  
"Still no luck from my computer." Ami wailed. "It's like she's not even in our time period, much less another demension."  
  
Artemis's head shot up. "Time period, that's IT! I remember now!" All attention turned to him. "There once was a Prince Diamond just like the guy you described on the throne, Darien. He and Serena were once rumored to become engaged soon. But Serena met you and Prince Diamond was furious! He attacked you but he didn't succeed, and he and his family were exiled from the moon. His attack on your life, Darien, is what caused the guards to be totally caught unaware when Queen Beryl struck. They were all in the back. By the time, the guards realized you all were underattack, it was too late. I suspect Diamond still loves Serena. That's why he took her!" He nodded once to emphasize that he knew his history.  
  
Luna chimed in with "I remember that!"  
  
"So you're saying OUR Serena, OUR princess.........is with a jealous ex boyfriend?!?!!??!" Lita exclaimed. A beep sounded behind them.  
  
Ami was staring in horror at her computer screen. "A jealous ex with EXTRAORDINARY powers. Listen to this 'Serena is mine now, She loves ME. Give up your search. It'd be all in vain!' The message just suddenly appeared when i did an investigation on Diamond." Suddenly the comp. got extremely hot. With a yelp, Ami dropped it.  
  
"Watch out!" Rei screamed. "It's gonna explode!" Everyone sought safety right before it totally went up in flames. "Quick, put it out before my temple gets burnt down!" They all worked furiously to kill the flames, which was huge, engulfing the table.  
  
"That was one huge fire for a mini-comp." Mina observed, giving the table a sympathetic look. It was totally burnt, except for one wooden leg. Lita kicked it, and it fell with a plop, spreading ashes everywhere.  
  
"How on earth did that happen?!!?" Rei exclaimed. "Ami what did you do?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything! I just dropped it cuz it got really hot!" She exclaimed back.  
  
Darien turned to Artemis. "Do you think Diamond had something to do with this?"  
  
"Quite possibly! He is very powerful. If he can kidnap Serena in the past, whose to say he can't explode a machine?!"  
  
"Dammit, we need a way to figure out what to do!" Darien shouted. "I've just spent an hour here and I'm still not closer to getting Serena back then i was then. I'm so..."  
  
:Flash: DARIEN! HELP ME! PLEASE! :Flash:  
  
"oh geez, that was Serena. I know it! Did you guys feel it too?!" He racked his hair back with his fingers again.  
  
"I think we all felt it! That was definitely Serena." Luna declared.  
  
"Hold on, I'm sensing something. Something very large...evil.....IN THE CITY! We need to go NOW. That might be Diamond with Serena!" Rei pulled out her pen and transformed. Splashes of light were everywhere as the others changed too.  
  
"Let's go save Serena." Lita said.  
  
Darien was already on his way.  
  
(TADA!!!! What ya think? Yes no? mebbe? Give me some opinions and suggestions. Right now, i'm just sitting in front of the computer staring at the screen waiting for an idea to pop into my head..........omg i just got an idea for a new story!. Til next time......just dont hold your breath. it might take me another 5 years to get motivated and get it out!) 


End file.
